gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Rico
Rico (リコ riko) is a child cyborg assasin in the Social Welfare Agency, Section 2. Her handler is Jean Croce. Background: Confined to a hospital bed since she was born due to severe birth defects that left her unable to walk and in constant pain, Rico was signed over to the SWA by her parents on her eleventh birthday. Her mother and father would rarely visit her, and when they did, they would often argue with each behind the hospital curtain, where, inadvertently, she could still hear them. They would yell at each other about how she cost too much money to look after and was a burden to them. : Confined to a hospital by severe birth defects,1 Rico was signed over by her parents to the SWA on her eleventh birthday. Rico loves her new body and life at the SWA, viewing each day as a blessing and maintaining a happy disposition. Rico appears to be the only cyborg with a clear memory of her life before coming to the SWA.2 Rico's interrelationship with Jean is often marked by his seeming apathy towards her, and his harsh treatment of her when she makes mistakes, while Rico accepts his treatment of her as without question, only occasionally showing subtle signs of discontent. At his own request she shoots through and very nearly kills Jean, who was being used as a shield by Dante, in order to kill Dante (although he also survives). In the final chapter, after an undetermined amount of time there is a situation a subordinate goes into Jeans office to inform him of. They are of the plans Nuovo Azzuro has to break Giacomo Dante out of prison that have been discovered by Code-name "Pandora" and that Giacomo better hope he stays locked-up. A picture of Rico is sitting on Jeans desk and a wedding ring can be seen on his hand.3 : Rico's preferred weapons are the CZ-75 pistol and the Dragunov SVD. In chapter 79 she wields a FN SCAR with a CQC barrel and chambered in 7.62 NATO. She has also been shown wielding a Beretta SCP-70/90and is additionally shown training with a Galil MAR carbine and a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun. Her preferred support weapon is the MG 3 general purpose machine gun. Appearance Rico has a pale complexion and light blonde hair, which she wears in a hime-style cut that exposes her ears. Her eyes are a mid blue. She tends to wear more masculine clothing, probably chosen by her Handler, similar to that of Triela. Personality Rico is a rather quiet girl, especially at first when she was originally conditioned, however she does open up more as the series/manga progresses. Usually only speaking when spoken to, she does talk a little more freely when she's with the other cyborg girls, and eventually begins to relax around her Handler, even asking him the odd few questions. She has a bright and happy disposition, and often feels joy over the little things in life. She also tries to help her friends as best as she can, and has a positive way of thinking in every situation. Rico loves her new body and life at the SWA, viewing each day at the agency as a blessing rather than a curse. She has a strong devotion to her Handler, and only fears losing her body and not being useful to Jean anymore. Rico appears to be the only cyborg with a clear memory of her life before coming to the agency, and can also remember her dreams, which many of the girls cannot. Weapons: Her preferred weapons are the "Pre-B" CZ-75 pistol and the Dragunov SVD. She has also been shown wielding a Beretta SCP-70/90 and is additionally shown training with a IMI Galil MAR and a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun. Her preferred support weapon is the MG3 general purpose machine gun. During the Nuclear Power Plant attack Rico uses a SCAR-H CQC (stock folded) equipped with a 553 EO-Tech sight, and a tac-light with a pressure pad attached to a vertical foregrip. Notes In the final chapter of the manga, after an undetermined amount of time has passed, a subordinate goes into Jean's office to inform him of a plan to break Giacomo Dante out of prison. This situation was discovered by an agent; Code-name "Pandora", who may be Rico, although it is unconfirmed. In the last chapter, in Jean's office, there is a photo of Rico on his desk. Jean treats Rico coldly and tries to maintain his distance from her, as he lost both his fiancee and his younger sister in a car bombing attack planted by Dante, and does not wish to be hurt that way again. He may also have to send Rico to her death if a job requires it, so being detached makes it an easier way to cope. Her name, like Henrietta's, may be derived from Jean's sister, Enrica: < Enrica's masculine form is Enrico = Rico > Images Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Females Category:Italian Government Agency